


A Special Occasion

by TheManWithTheHood



Series: 151 Ways to Pleasure a Trainer [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 14 year old, 9 Inch Cock, Animal Cock, Blossoming Vine in Butt, Copious Cum, Cum Swallowing, Hands Free Orgasm, He's 14, Honey, Honey Lube, Lizard Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC/Pokemon - Freeform, Other, Pokemon/OC, Poliwrath, Prehensile Erection, Puberty, Puberty mention, Special Occassion Sex, Vines, Vines Up the Butt, Viridian City, anal penetration, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: Pokedex Entry #003Venusaur - The Seed PokemonThere is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma is said to elicit a sexual reaction in all who can smell it.





	A Special Occasion

     Aaron sits patiently with Venusaur, petting the long exotic foliage of its bloom, running a hand along the large Pokemon's back soothingly.  It had been quite a while since the two had been reunited but still they cared for each other. 3 years since the S.S.Anne and their connection had not faltered for a single day. Through every badge, league battle, and problem Venusaur and Aaron had become inseparable.  Now 14 years old Aaron was confident his expert team of Pokémon would lead him to beat Blue at the end of the Elite Four championship. 

     Aaron stretches, feeling his joints crack and pop, still adjusting to his new size. He'd recently hit ANOTHER growth spurt. He lay back on the bed, content that Venusaur was asleep, despite their bond it always felt more difficult to soothe the large Grass Type to sleep.  Grateful for the private room in Viridian's only motel, he shimmies out of his vest, shirt, and shorts. All of which had become just a tad too small for him recently - but new clothes were low on the priority list. At least until they started to hurt.  He didn't mind his still smooth belly being exposed anytime he stretched, and he certainly didn't mind the bits of color he was getting on the rarely exposed parts of his thighs.

      In fact, he had assured himself, as long as his underwear fit, and kept his cock from flopping out mid battle, he actually kinda liked the look on himself.  He rolls over to turn out the light, only to spy Venusaur's eyes fluttering open. “Nerts." Aaron says under his breath, sliding back into a sitting position and reaching out to pet his behemoth. "It's okay V, you can sleep. I'm right here."

      Venusaur sighs heavily, the hot air from its nose sending a few stray dust bunnies floating farther under the bed.

     "What's wrong man?" Aaron asks, sweeping his hands up and down the bumpy side of his friend. "You feel tensed up tonight..."

      Venusaur nods and rolls onto its side, and lifts a leg. Aaron gives a soft grunt, seeing the flared tip of Venusaur's cock poking out of its slit.

     "You're not in heat are you? I thought that wasn't for another three months..." Aaron frowned and reached for his Pokedex to double check.  One of Venusaur's vines wraps around his wrist to stop him, and bring his attention back to the Seed Pokemon's eyes.  They stare at each other for a moment before Aaron nods solemnly. "Special occasion then. Got it... love you bubba." Aaron quips, papping the large Pokémon on its softly scaled stomach, eliciting a pleased noise from deep inside the beast.

     Aaron slips off the bed, and kneels perpendicular to the sideways Venusaur, reaching out his practiced hand, he squeezes what little bit of shaft Venusaur has exposed. The still squishy cock jumps a little in his gentle but firm grasp, and Aaron slowly rolls his hand around, gradually coaxing the rest of the 9 inch cock out of the slit.  He patiently squeezes just under the flared head, knowing that it would be mildly painful for Venusaur if he started stroking before the natural lubricant started to drip.  Using his other hand he gently tickles the belly of his partner Pokémon, right in the spot he knows Venusaur likes.

      Aaron smiles at the snort and huff he receives in reply, and thanks the stars silently when he feels the hand around the monstrous cock grow slick.  Free to move his hand about, now, Aaron starts long, languid, strokes of his friend's slightly ridged cock.  The change in his reproductive organ might have been the hardest to accept for Aaron, when Ivysaur had evolved.  No longer a smooth tube, seemingly designed for painless pleasure - no. When the Seed Pokémon evolved its cock changed dramatically, not just in length and width. There were small ridges under the skin, creating an odd texture for a penis, and the head had opened up, much like the bulb on Venusaur's back, and flared out similar to a Blastoise or a Wartortle's cock.  After a year Aaron still hadn't managed to get the cock back inside him, no matter how hard the two tried.  Aaron had been disappointed that they could no longer be tied in that way physically, but he was still more than happy to get his friend off whenever the Pokémon needed it.

     Aaron wraps both hands around the thickening cock and begins to pump the base, up and down the same few inches.  He leans in and begins to lick and kiss under the flared head, eliciting deep grumbles of pleasure from Venusaur.

      Aaron giggles a little, feeling his face and hands begin to drip in earnest from the honey flavored liquid that Venusaur produces.  After a few minutes Aaron makes a needy noise, keening for Venusaur. He'd forgotten how much he loved the physicality of sex, and could feel his ass begging to be used.  As he reached for Polwrath’s Pokeball, he feels Venusaur's vines appear suddenly.  With a gasp of pleasure and surprise they slip inside him, both at once. 

      Aaron grunted against the warm cock before him, Venusaur hadn't used his vines for this in a while.  Now filled satisfactorily, Aaron gets back to work, mouthing and tonguing the tip and underside of the engorged cock before him, his hands pumping up and down quickly.  Venusaur opened up one of his vine pods, inside of Aaron, creating a nice solid bulb that began to push up and down inside the teen. 

     Aaron moans lustily, feeling the bulb hammer onto his prostate and then recede back to the rim, while never popping out. It was heavenly. Venusaur grunts and groans feeling itself approaching its limit. Its breaths ragged and desperate for release.  Aaron feels the cock begin twitching and pulsing, signifying the Seed Pokemon's incoming orgasm, and sighs happily, before realizing he hadn't placed the usual tarp down, and this wasn't the forest where they could just leave their messes.

      A growing, tingling, almost arousing, sense of dread appears in the pit of Aaron's stomach - there really was only one way to avoid a 3 hour clean up. 

     Aaron gently aims the cock, and places his mouth on the hole at the top, tasting honey sweet lube that was already being produced there.  Aaron gasps, feeling the bulb inside him shudder and vibrate, sending sparks of pleasure all over.  Finally with an almost imperceptible grunt, and strained sound of pleasure, Venusaur releases himself. 

     Aaron quickly applies suction to the tip, forming a decent seal to keep any cum from dribbling out, and prepares his throat as he feels cum traveling quickly from the base of Venusaurs’ thick cock.  The teenaged trainer surprises himself by groaning heavily as the thick honey-suckle seed fills his mouth and throat.

    Aaron swallows, and swallows, and swallows – interested in how the flavor differs from when Venusaur was in heat, but grateful that it’s not nearly as thick or pungent.  He’d not been able to get the smell of fruits and honey off his clothes for months, while there’s certainly worse smells to be stuck with, it had been strong.

     With another low, loud, groan, Venusaur relaxes, and sighs.  The thick cock flopping lazily down, and beginning its long slide back into the slit under the large Pokémon.  The Seed Pokémon smiles happily at his trainer, as he rights himself, and slowly moves towards the teen, licking a long streak up the boy’s face, cleaning the last of the dripping seed for the slightly overwhelmed boy.

    Aaron finishes swallowing and gasps for breath, before grunting and looking down at himself, with a grimace.  He was damp and coated, but was sure he hadn’t dribbled that much of Venusaur’s cum on himself, before realizing that while he’d been swallowing Venusaur, he’d managed to overlook his own orgasm in the process.

    “At least this is easier to clean up…” Aaron sighs before being stopped by Venusaur dipping his head down and lashing his tongue against Aaron’s soft flesh.  Aaron feels his dick twitch despite himself and sighs.  “Okay, but you’re the one swallowing this time…” He says, laying himself down on the slightly sticky carpet and hoisting his hips in the air.  “And after this… straight to bed!”

    Venusaur chuckles, and then goes in for his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> **If you think it's okay to do things with actual factual kids you can fuck off of my fics thanks**


End file.
